Admiration is the first step
by RickonHerondale
Summary: AU: Finnick es un líder de Osadía que entrena a los iniciados nacidos en Osadía. Tris tiene un ligero crush en él, y nos cuenta sus recuerdos cierta mañana. Los personajes pertenecen a Veronica Roth y Suzanne Collins, pero la historia es mía. Se aprecian los reviews. Resumen apesta.


Y aun recordaba la primera vez que le había visto. Había sido como un completo imán, el único chico que se llevaba toda la atención de la sala. Y la muchacha se sentía cada vez más culpable. ¿Culpable de que? Pues culpable de como se había comportado últimamente, todos lo habían notado. La manera en la que se distraía mirando a la mesa de los líderes, como cada vez que aquellos ojos verde marino se dirigían a su mesa, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y sus nervios al respecto. Cristina lo había notado antes que nadie, y le había preguntado que cual era el tío que le tenía el mundo de cabeza. Tris Prior se había negado rotundamente ante la idea de que alguien le gustara. Cuando estaba en Abnegación jamás había sentido algo semejante, ni siquiera sabía lo que era querer de semejante manera a alguien, a alguien que estaba tan imposible como tocar el sol con las manos. Le había costado convencer a Cristina de que no era nadie en especial, de que en realidad no era nada, pero sabía que su amiga no era ninguna idiota, y claramente sospechaba algo. Tris quería que se la tragara la tierra, tenía suficiente con el proceso de inicialización como para tener que preocuparse por un muchacho que le ponía tan nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo como Finnick Odair.

Quizás eran sus ojos verdes marinos, o la manera en la que sonreía que hacían que quisiera volar, o tal vez el ademán que solía hacer con sus manos cuando algo no le interesaba, o cuando se reía a carcajadas que era en sí encantador. Cristina le había dicho que lo tenía en la mira, y tenía que ser sincera ¿quien no? Quizás Finnick Odair no fuera el entrenador de su grupo, si no que de los iniciados nacidos en Osadia, el suyo era un muchacho también bastante guapo llamado Cuatro.

Tris tomó un pedazo de mermelada y se la paso a la tostada que estaba fría por haber estado pensando en tonterías. Tenía que concentrarse en su próxima pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Solo esperaba que no le tocara de nuevo con Peter, porque la paliza que le había dado había sido completamente suficiente, aún tenía un ojo hinchado. Pero no pudo evitar recordar que en esa misma pelea, había sido Finnick Odair quien la llevó hasta su habitación, le brindó un par de toallitas suaves y frías para los moretones.

"—Te bajará la hinchazón—le había dicho con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Tris se había sonrojado de manera increíble. Quiso decir gracias, pero lo consideró bastante vergonzoso en sí, la situación en la que estaba. —Cuatro dice que te dieron un buen derechazo... —comentó Finnick mientras se encogía de hombros. Tris hizo una mueca seguida de un gruñido de inconformidad. El muchacho sonrió. —Ya, vale, lo siento. No quería incomodar a una estirada. —se levantó de la silla y se estiró de manera perezosa.

Tris había podido ver una fina cicatriz comenzar por la parte baja de su espalda, y el tatuaje de un tridente en la cadera. Tris no sabía que decir con exactitud. Una parte de ella quería que se quedara, porque había algo en su personalidad, en su manera de hablar que le hacía sentirse cómoda, pero por otra parte, quería salir corriendo porque todo eso era desconocido para ella.

—¿Quieres un azucarillo?—le escuchó preguntar. Cuando Tris alzó la mirada, y le vio con la mitad de un ojo, se había vuelto y tenía un cubito de azúcar entre las manos y le sonreía de manera tonta. Se sonrojo, aunque agradeció a su mal estado y no se notó demasiado. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

Finnick se volvió a sentar cerca de ella y se lo dio. Sintió ese suave sabor del azúcar mezclado con el hierro de su propia sangre, pero de cierta manera, sabía bien. Finnick se había vuelto a levantar y se dirigía a la puerta. —Atragias—había mascullado Tris a como podía, queriendo decir "_gracias_" en un claro fallido.

El muchacho se había vuelto con una de sus sonrisas radiantes y una mano en su cabello naranja. —Pelea fuerte, estirada.—fue lo único que dijo y salió."

Desde ese momento, Tris había tenido un ligero crush en aquel hombre. Cuatro, quien estaba sentado junto a Finnick miraba de manera extraña a Tris, que se obligó a voltear hacia donde Will y Cristina hablaban tranquilamente de los muffins. Intentó concentrarse en la conversación, pero la mirada de Cristina le llamó la atención. Estaba mirando a la mesa de los líderes y se encontró con una vista que casi le hizo sudar. Finnick comenzó a quitarse la camisa, mientras caminaba lejos de la mesa. Tris se quería morir lentamente cuando el hombre caminaba hacia su mesa.

—Oh, mierda.—masculló Cristina sin apartar la vista. A Tris le dieron ganas de taparle los ojos.

Finnick se sentó junto a Tris que intentaba no mirarle. Él se arrecostó en la mesa y miró a ambas chicas con una sonrisa seductora.

—Finnick... ¿y si te pones una camisa?—dijo Tris a como pudo.

—¿Por qué? Es que acaso...¿te distrae? —dijo con su ridícula voz sexy. Tris podía sentir a Cristina derritiéndose y a Will soltar una risa. —Bueno, me iré a duchar ¿alguien quiere acompañarme? —volvió a decir. Nadie dijo nada, Tris se había puesto roja y Cristina sudaba. Sonrió. —Lo tomaré como un no.—se levantó y salió con su ridícula belleza.

Will seguía riendo como un completo idiota, y se le sumaron los demás miembros de todo Osadía, incluidos Peter y Molly.

—Maldito Finnick.—masculló Cristina roja de vergüenza. Pero no tardaron en reír también. _Que te jodan_, Finnick, pensó Tris para sí misma.


End file.
